Wham!
by panda321
Summary: Follows after Penny hits Howard in Killer Robot Instability. My first FanFiction!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they belong to the Big Bang Theory

Rated K+for minor violence and mild coarse language

Hope You like it! My first Fanfiction!

Wham!

Penny punched the unsuspected Howard right on the nose!

"Damn! You punched my nose! I think it's broken!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to kiss me"

Oh God, thought Penny, what have I gone and done now?!

When they came back from the hospital Howard had indeed a broken nose and two black eyes. As

they opened the door to apartment 4a they were greeted with a sharp gasp from the other 3 boys: Rajesh, Leonard and Sheldon.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Leonard asked. Howard looked at Penny who was looking at the floor. Howard replied instead "I tripped and fell into the door" it was a pathetic excuse he knew it. Penny looked up, startled. What! Howard's lying for her?

A few moments later Penny whispered loud enough for everyone to hear; "I punched him" and after that she turned around and left the room heading straight to her apartment.

Not bothering to shut the door she headed to her wardrobe and pulled out quite a few flat packed boxes…she was leaving.

Once she had dragged them through to the living room, she noticed all four boys gathered round her apartment door. She didn't dare to look them in the eye instead she started to gather all her ornaments and shove them in a box, she had just filled with newspaper.

"What are you doing," Sheldon was the first to speak "You should always pack books and DVDs first!"

Penny –not listening- just carried on. Howard was the next to speak "Penny, what are you doing?" She bluntly replied "Packing," trying to stop the tears from crawling down her face.

"Yes but why?" Howard replied and this time she broke down and turned to face the boys with tears streaming down her face "I hurt you. I'm a monster. I've done nothing but hurt you Howard, whether it's physically or verbally and I don't want to hurt you anymore because I…" She stopped there realising she may have said too much.

Shell shocked they all stood there as Penny starting shoving things in to another box. Howard was the first to manage "You what?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm selfish and…I kind of 'like' you." As soon as she said it Penny started crying even harder and sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

Howard and all the others pulled the door to and stepped onto the landing. "What the frack!" Rajesh was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I'll go talk to her," Leonard said -with a glint of anger in his eyes- as he stepped towards the door, stopping him Howard corrected "No, I will!"

Penny was still sat in the same place, where they had left her. Howard slid down the wall to sit next to her, putting on a cheeky grin "Milady." Penny couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips. Howard placed a hand on her chin making her face him and said "Did you really mean what you said?" Penny looked into his caring eyes: he wanted her; he always had and always will. In a small squeak, she let out a tiny "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you punch me when I tried to kiss you?"

"Because after I finished with Leonard he said that…"

"Said what?" Concern crossed Howards face.

"That if I went out with any of you three guys he would…commit suicide."

"He said what?!"

Penny looked away from Howard and placed her head between her knees. Howard however stormed out of the room and into apartment 4a, where the boys were sitting in the lounge.

Howard approached Leonard and shouted "Honestly, you used blackmail?!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Leonard replied full of attitude.

From Penny's apartment she could hear Howard and Leonard yelling at each other. She had done this; she had torn their friendship group apart. By the time Howard had returned Penny had just packed the last of her boxes and was piling them onto the landing.

"Where are you going to go Penny?" Howard asked grabbing her by both her shoulders, so she had no option but to look him right in the eye.

"I'm going back to Nebraska, I have destroyed your face and your friendship group, I don't want to hurt you any more Howard."

"What would you do if I said that you leaving would kill me inside?"

"Why? I have hurt you so much!"

"Penny…I love you that's why."

Penny's legs started to shake and she fell to the ground hugging her knees, he loves her! Howard slumps on the ground next to her, he debates whether to place his arm around her and finally he goes for it and to his surprise she leans into him, she actually leans into him!

Over the next few days Howard helps Penny move her stuff back into her apartment and put it all back into its place. By the end she and Howard collapse onto her sofa and Penny leans into him and says "I love you Howard"

He replies "I love you too honey." They turn to face each other and Penny leans in kissing him gently on the lips. Howard smiles and comments "I finally got my kiss then"

"Yeah, you did"


End file.
